mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Thicker Than Blood
Thicker Than Blood is a story chapter in Mafia III. Overview After Lincoln Clay recovers from his injuries sustained the night Sal Marcano betrayed him, Sammy, and Ellis, he decides on a plan to get his revenge. Narrative Somethin' I've Got To Do As Lincoln drives to Sammy's Bar, he and John Donovan discuss their conversation with Father James. Donovan is worried the Padre might cause problems for them, but Lincoln reassures him that Father James knows every low-life thing he's ever done in the past and has yet to rat him out. When Donovan asks what his plans are, Lincoln explains that after he got back Marcano offered him the Hollow, saying it was time for Sammy to retire. He thinks his refusing Sal's offer is what got everyone killed. Donovan explains that it's not like Sal was going to throw Sammy a retirement party, that there's only one way out of that life and Lincoln knows that. When pressed, Lincoln reveals his plan to take over the city, district by district. Marcano wanted him to run the Hollow, but by the time he's done he'll be running the whole city. This is exactly what Donovan wanted to hear, but asks if Lincoln thinks he's up to it after being shot in the head. Lincoln says while he may have lost a step or two, it will come back to him. It always does. Donovan also explains that most of the cops in New Bordeaux are in Sal's pocket and if they see him fighting with Marcano's goons, they will come after him every time. As Lincoln enters the burned out shell of Sammy's bar he is suddenly overcome with flashbacks of the night his family was massacred, reliving the moment they were killed one by one. Shaking it off, he heads into the basement, where he remembers Sammy telling him the story of the pocket watch he gave him when he headed off to the war. As the memories flash through his mind he uses his combat knife to shave his head and face. That's the Plan, Padre Lincoln leaves Sammy's bar and heads over to the Blue Gulf Motel, where Donovan has set up his tac-center. Using equipment he stole from the FBI, Donovan has managed to set up a state-of-the-art intelligence gathering and tactical operations center where he will gather all the intel Lincoln will need to take over the Marcano Crime Family. While Lincoln was convalescing, Donovan did some digging around looking for local assets to recruit and came up with three possibilities. For now Lincoln is most concerned with Delray Hollow, so Donovan tells him of the Haitian Mob, who are back up and running after Lincoln killed their leader, Baka. They're not pleased that Marcano has given the Hollow to the Dixie Mafia to run and Lincoln is just as determined not to let them destroy everything Sammy had built up. While Donovan doesn't know who replaced Baka, he knows where they hang out and suggests Lincoln interrogate one of them to get to their boss. He tells Lincoln that once he's done to come back because he's about to finish something Lincoln will want to see. Walkthrough Somethin' I've Got To Do Get into Donovan's car. *Get into Donovan's Potomac Independent. Drive to Sammy's. *Follow the waypoint to Sammy's Bar. Enter Sammy's. *Enter the bar through the back window. As you make your way through, Lincoln will have flashbacks of the night his family was killed. Retrieve your gear. *Head down to the basement, where a cutscene will play. After this $1200 will be in your wallet, which you may then deposit into the safe. That's the Plan, Padre Discuss potential assets with Donovan. *Drive to the Blue Gulf Motel and enter Donovan's room on the second floor. Result Completing these missions ends the chapter and opens up The Way of Flesh, where Lincoln will recruit Cassandra as his first underboss. Trivia *If the player manages to get Donovan killed through an exploit, a special cutscene will play with Jonathan Maguire explaining that after Donovan's passing, Lincoln was unable to wage his war against Sal Marcano and was killed a short time after. Category:Mafia III Category:Missions in Mafia III Category:Gameplay